


My Deepest Secret

by SakumaKiriya



Category: Band of Seven (Shichinintai), Fanfic - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaKiriya/pseuds/SakumaKiriya
Summary: Hikari is a normal girl, like everyone, on the outside, but she has an unknown power hidden inside her. One day she meets a mysterious girl, who tells her who she really is, which will change her live forever. She'll get involved in a fight between demons and humans in a different world and she needs to save it. But is this really what she wants? Does she really accept her destiny this easily or will she fight against it? Will she be able to save that different world along with her new friends she'll meet? And who is her real self, the girl with powers or without? Read to find out what she chooses, how her live will change and her journey through a completely different world.(Sorry if my english is bad, it's not my first langue, but enjoy :D)





	1. A New School

**_ My deepest secret _ **

_Chapter 1_

_A new school._

"Good morning Hikari, it's time for school." My mother said with a smile upon her face as she walked into my bedroom. I slowly opened my eyes to look at my mother. "If you don't get up soon, you'll be late for your first day." She added with the same smile before she left my room, and walked back downstairs. "Time for school, first day?" I thought as I closed my eyes again for a few seconds, letting her words sink into me. "Ah! I remember!" I thougth startled and sat up straight immediately. I had transferred towards a different school after the Golden week. I used to live in Sendai, in the north of Japan or at least more north then here, but my dad got a new job here in Tokyo so we moved from Sendai to Tokyo. I didn't really care about it actually, I didn't have any friends at my old school so now I could make a new start. I was pretty scared of my new school and new classmates of course, but I would do my best to make friends! I was determind on that.

"Ohayou (good morning)." I said to no one and stepped out of my bed. I walked towards the bathroom and changed into my new school uniform. I looked into the mirror at myself. The school uniform had a dark blue skirt, a white shirt and a light blue top and a red ribbon in front. (the picture shows how it looks like.) I liked it very much, cause my old one was pretty dark, mostly all black or dark blue. I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast in silence as my mom made my lunch. Once I finished breakfast, I grabbed my bag said goodbye to my parents as I cycled towards my new school. When I arrived at school I put my bike into the bike shed and walked towards my classroom. I stood in front of the class cause I had no seat yet. I waited for the teacher to arrive which took sometime sadly enough. The teacher would introduce me and then I could introduce myself and get a seat from the teacher.

"Hello." The teacher greeted the class when she entered the room and all the other children sat down on their seats while they stared at me. Some even whispered about me, but I coulnd't hear what they were saying, maybe for the best though. I am not very good with people around me so, I didn't want to make a bad reputation on my very first day. "What's your name?" The teacher asked friendly and looked at me too. She was smiling friendly at me. "My name is Izumi Hikari." I answered shy but sounded confident to my own surprise. "Hello Izumi-san." She answered with the same friendly smile. "Would you like to introduce yourself a bit?" She asked me once more and I nodded shyly. "Hello." I said shy towards my classmates and made a small bow. "My name is Izumi Hikari." I started as I wrote my name onto the black board behind me. "I love to play guitar, and well I love swimming, please take care of me." I spook once more, as I returned my attention to the class after I wrote my name on the board. I bowed again once I finished introducing myself. "You can sit over there." My teacher said and pointed at an empty chair next to the window in the back of the classroom. I nodded looking at my teacher with a soft smile and walked towards it. Once I sat down the lesson began.

The lessons ended fast, or at least it felt like that and it was lunch time already. I grabbed my bento, which my mother had made this morning, out of my bag and ate it at my place alone, when a girl with red hair came to sit next of me. "Hey." She said and looked at me with a soft, friendly smile. I gave her a small, shy smile back. "Hello." I answered smiling shy too. I looked at her beautiful red eyes, and long red hair. Her eyes and hair had the same color, like mine, but mine are purple and hers are red. "Where are you from?" She asked kinda curious, but I didn't mind that at all. "I am from Sendai." I answered her question and picked another part from my bento. "My father has a new job here in Tokyo, so we moved here." I added to my previous sentences once I swallowed. "I am born here in Tokyo and I still live here as you can see." She replied smiling as she finished her bento. "My name is Ashita Yuki." She suddenly said and looked at me again. "It's nice to meet you Hikari." She knew my name cause I introduced myself this morning. "Nice to meet you too Yuki." I said smiling at her as I finished my bento too. We chatted for sometime till the bell rang and the lesson continued again. After school I walked towards my locker and grabbed my shoes. I put them on and walked towards my bike. The school was pretty big, bigger then my old one at least, but I managed to find everything just fine.

"Hey Hikari-chan!" I heard some yelling my name from behind me as I just reached my bike. I looked over my shoulder and saw Yuki running towards me. "Ah Hey Yuki-chan." I said with a soft smile and waited till she stood right in front of me. "So how is your first impression of our school?" She asked and looked at the school building which was now behind us. "It's nice I suppose." I answered shy and looked at the groud. She laughed at my reaction and at first I blushed slightly but a few seconds later I smiled too. "Well I need to go now Yuki-chan, see you tomorrow." I said once we stopped laughing and waved her goodbye. "Bye!" she yelled waving too as I started cycling towards my home.  
  
As soon as I arrived home my mom started asking me all kind of questions. Like if I made friends, if I liked it, how it looked like at the new school. I answered all of them happily, talking about every little detail I could remember. After my little chat with my mother I did my homework and played a bit on my guitar till dinner. I ate dinner with my mom and dad while I told dad the same story I told mom a few hours ago. I still remembered everything perfectly. Straight after dinner I went towards bed. It had been a busy day today so I felt rather tired. I never knew school could be this tiring actually. Due to my tiredness it didn't take long before I fell asleep and started dreaming. I had a rather weird dream though.

**Dream**

"Hikari, Hikari you must help me!" I heard an unknow voice say. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I had no idea where I was at all. I was flooting in a colorfull room or something, I wasn't too sure if you could really call it a room, or just some space??? "Hello is there someone?" I asked looking everywhere around, while I was trying to figure out where I was or how I ended up here in this weird place. "Hikari help us, please save us." The voice spook again. It sounded pretty desperated to be true. "What do you want from me?" I asked serious looking at one point right in front of me. I couldn't see anything or anyone just this colorfull space room thing, but I had the feeling I was looking straight at it. I couldn't see a person or thing so I wondered where the voice came from, but I didn't ask it. "Who do you think you really are?" The voice asked after a short silence, once again ignoring my question. I was rather shocked by this question. I had never really thought about it at all actually. I'm me that's all I know, so that's what I answered. "Who do I think I really am?" I whispered at myself and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and answered in a clear and confident voice. "I'm Izumi Hikari, I'm a girl and I'm 9 years old." I answered nearly screaming and look around me trying to see someone or something. "No." The voice spook. Wait what?! "No." I thought shocked. What the heck does that mean."If I'm not Izumi Hikari then could you tell me who I really am?" I asked looking above me like someone or something was looking down on my but no answer came. Suddenly I started feeling tired, very tired and I slowly my eyes started closing itself, till I stopped hearing that voice. Everything turned dark around me and I stopped dreaming, I had fallen asleep for real this time.

**END OF DREAM**

I opened my eyes and sat up straight in bed remember the dream from last night clearly, like it had been more than just a dream. I looked aroud me, like I was still in that room, as I decided to call it, but I was back in my bed in my own room. It was still dark outside so it was a bit hard to see at first. After a few minutes my eyes got used to the darkness surrounding me, and I could see. I got out of bed and walked towards the window in my room. "That was the weirdest dream I've every seen in my life." I whispered talking to myself and sighed. I didn't pay much attention to it anymore. It was just a weird dream after all. After a few minutes I walked back towards my bed and finally fell asleep, but this time without a dream.


	2. A little brother or sister

**_My deepest secret_ **

_Chapter 2_

_A little brother or sister_

 

I slowly opened my eyes and sleepy looked around. I looked at my alarm clock, and saw it was 7:00. I sighed. “Time to get up.” I thought and sighed once again. I’m not really a morning person, as you can see. I can stay up till very late but in the morning I’m always a total mess. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with both my head to make my vision beter. I blinked a few times, when I suddenly heard my mom yelling from downstairs. It shocked my and woke me up in an instance. I jumped, litteraly jumped, out of my bed and ran downstairs, right in to the kitched where my mom was standing.

"Mom, Mom what’s wrong?" I asked worried as she turned around towards me. She looked at me and seemed to be very, very happy about something or someone. It surprised me cause she just yelled. “Ah Hikari-chan did I wake you up, gomen.” She apologized, but I shook my head with a smile. “Uhu, you didn’t I just woke up myself, but why were you screaming?” I asked with a curious look on my face. I tried to hide my curiosity but was unable to do so. “Hikari, I have some big news to tell you, you are going to be a big sister." she replied smiling brightly. I had never seen my mom so happy about something. "What do you mean?" I asked, not really getting what she meant. "Hikari dear, I’ve been pregnant for 3 months now so it’s official." she said still holding her bright smile on her face. "You are going to get a little brother or sister." She added. I just couldn’t believe what she said. I am gonna get a little brother or sister, I am gonna become a big sister! I smiled to finally understanding my mom’s happiness.

“Sugoi (amazing) mom congratulations." I said smiling and jumped up and down from excitement. “Will it be a boy or a girl?” I asked curious. “I don’t know yet, but what would you prefere?” she asked as we both sat down onto the dinner table. “I don’t care, as long as he or she is cute.” I said smiling. “What about you mom?” “I don’t really care either, as long as this baby is healty both are fine.” She answered warping both her hands around her belly. “Did you told dad already?” “No I didn’t, he is at his work already, so I’ll tell him once he comes home this afternoon.” My mom answered again. I looked at her belly, it was still normal like always, so it was hard to imagine that there was a small child inside of it. I looked behind me at the clock and saw it was already 7:30. “Ah I need to hurry.” I said shocked and walked up stairs. I grabbed my school uniform and dressed up. I ate breakfast, told my mom goodbye and left on my way towards school. I walked towards school today. I put my shoes in my locker and went towards my classroom, Yuki was already sitting at her table. I smiled and walked straight towards her.

  
"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan!." I yelled waving at her as I approached her. Yuki looked behind her and saw me. “Ah Hikari-chan Ohayou, what’s the matter?" she asked friendly while smiling at me. "Ah Ohayou and I have some great news to tell you.” I said as exciteted as my mom this morning. "Oh what is it about?" she asked curious as I sat down on her table. "My mom is pregnant, so I’ll get a little brother or a little sister and I’ll become a bit sister." I replied smiling brightly."Congratulations Hikari-chan, I’m happy for you and your family of course.” She answered smiling and grabbed my hands with hers.

"Thank you." I replied smiling with my eyes closed as the school bell rang and the lessons started.

I wasn’t really paying attention in class, first I was thinking about my little sibling, but suddenly I remembered my weird dream from last night. It startled me a bit, cause it was just a dream so why did I bother remembering it?

“What hell was that about "who you do you think you really are?" I thought and sighed thinking about that stupid and weird question. “I am Izumi Hikari right?” “And why was it asking for my help any way?” “I don’t get it at all!” I thought and grabbed my head with both my hands. “Well it’s just a dream so I don’t need to worry about it too much.” “Still I need to admit it felt very real, like I was awake?” I spook to myself.

"Izumi-san". The teacher called my name. My thoughts came back to earth and I looked startled at the teacher. “Ah Gomen!” I said and stood up. “Izumi can you give the answer to that question." the teacher asked me and I smiled awkwardly.  “I have no idea Sensei, sumimasen." I replied shy and looked at my table. "Please pay so some attention Izumi-san." The teacher asked in a serious, warning tune. "Hai sensei." I answered politely and sat down again. "Hirai do you know it?" the teacher asked another girl from my class.

“That was embarrassing.” I thought and sighed. The rest of the less I kept paying attention to not get caught again. The day was long and boring, but I managed to live throught it. At the end of the day the bell rang again and the day was over

I walked to my locker changing my shoes again and Yuki walked towards me smiling.

"Hey Hikari-chan do you want to come over to my house so we can have fun together?" she asked smiling and I smiled back at her. "Okay." I replied and closed my locker. The two of us walked towards her hous. Suddenly she stopped walking infront of a big house. It amazed me, it was much bigger than mine."Yuki-chan is this house yours?" I asked pointing at the big house infront of us. “Yes it is." she answered smiling. My shocked face turned into a smiling one. "It looks very beautiful." I said and looked at her. "Thank you." She replied and opened the door.

We walked upstairs towards her room after a short chat with her parents. We laughed about nearly everything silly, played some games and talked about our weird or funny teachers and classmates. When it turned 5 o’clock I went back home. I needed to be in time for dinner so my parents wouldn’t get worried, cause I forgot to tell them I went towards Yuki’s house. When I arrived home my mom wasn’t mad at me at all! She was still happy about her baby. “Seems like I have some luck today.” I thought and smiled.

At dinner I told my parents everything I talked about together with Yuki-chan and al the things we did. They listened carefully and smiled at me. I told her she had a bit house and friendly parents. Yuki is an only child, like me, but in my cause it’s gone change, but she’ll be an only child forever, I suppose. After dinner I watched some TV and then decided to go to bed.

“Mom I'm going to take a bath and after that I’ll go to bed." I said as I walked into the kitchen and she nodded with a smile. “Sweet dreams dear.” She said and gave me a kiss on my forhead. "You too." I replied smiling and walked upstairs.

The water of my bath was nice and warm but even after this happy day I was still thinking about that weird dream, someway it felt so real and I just couldn’t forget about it. I sighed as I got out of bath, dressed up into my pyjama and went into my bed.  
"I hope I won’t have that dream again tonight.” I thought and closed my eyes. But why would the same dream appear twice?  Why was I thinking that way? But after a few minutes I fell asleep and luckily I didn’t have a weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2 finished, and first I'd like to explain somethings not everyone who reads this knows.  
> Sensei is japanes for teacher.  
> -san behind a name is how you talk to someone to be polite in japan  
> -chan is by friends as girls and -kun by boys.
> 
> Second: I have written most of the story and updated it on wattpad, but I want to re-write the chapters, and post the more detailed ones here, and update the more detailed ones on wattpad too. BUT I won't post the not updated parst here... (I wrote the story about 4 years ago, and now I improved my english and writing style so I want to improve this story)  
> But if you do like this story and want to read the not update part on wattpad I'll give you the link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/11842688-my-deepest-secret-inuyasha-band-of-seven-fanfic


	3. Yuki-sans birthday

**_My deepest secret_ **

_Chapter 3_

_Yuki-sans birthday_

 

The new school year at my new school started great. The teachers are great, my class is very friendly and I am having a lot of fun. It is already nearly the Golden Week, which means a week free from school! I can’t wait for it, I love school too but vacation is always better. Only three weeks left till our week off from school. I have met some new friends in my class, like Amemiya Ayama, Mizuki Hirai and of course my best friend Ashita Yuki. Yuki and I nearly do everything together, we do our homework, play games, have sleepovers, everything. And yesterday she turned 10 years old! I am stil nine, but my birthday wil be next month too, the 30th of June. Today we are the 14th of Mei. Today it is Sunday, which means, no school for me today! But even though I don’t have school I am pretty busy. Today is Yuki-chan her birthday party. She has given me an invitation for her birthday party a few days ago, so this afternoon I’ll go overtowards her house, together with some other classmates, to celebrate her birthday. We’ll sleep over at her place tonight, together with some other friends from our class. I just finished my lunch and started watching TV. 

"Mom, what time is it?" I yelled, curious. I wanted to go towards her birthday as soon as possible. "Its 1 o’clock just wait patiently Hikari, you really won’t be too late." She replied with a soft smile as she walking into the living room. “I know, I know, but I just can’t wait anymore. It will be my first birthday party ever, or at least one I’ll remember.” I said and smiled at my mother. Yes my first one I’ll remember ever. Like I already said once, I used to be bullied a lot at my old school, for liking different things that the populair girls and guys from my class. I got never invited to one of their birthdays, cause well I didn’t have any friends. Only in my first and second grade of elementary school I used to go towards birthday parties, but I don’t really remember them. I was too young to remember them. That’s why today is extra special for me. “I know dear, don’t worry time will go fast enough.” My mother said gentle and patted my head. I sighed but smiled at her. “Hai, I know.” I said and stood up. “I’ll go to my room and play some guitar.” I said smiling and walked up stairs. “Have fun!” I heard my mother yell as I closed the door of my room. 

I started playing all kind of songs from my favourite series and bands too. I love music and playing guitar, it is my life, really. Once I start playing I just can’t stop anymore and I just keep playing song after song. Some of them don’t sound that great just yet, but I am only ten, I’ll keep learning and who knows, maybe one day in the future I can play them easily. Which will probably happen if I keep practicing like I do now. A few hours later I looked at my clock and saw it was finally time to go towards Yuki her party. I put my guitar back and searched through my closet to find my kimono. She had asked us to wear a kimono for her birthday. Don’t ask me why, but actually I kinda like it. I love wearing my kimono after all.

I grabbed my pink, short kimono from my closet and put it on. I have a short and a long kimono, but due to the weather I decided to go with the short one. And this one is also easier to move around in. I grabbed my long, white knees socks, which reached till just underneath my kimono. I put some cute, rose into my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. “Yosh.” I said smiling once I was done and walked back downstairs. "Ah you look so cute Hikari." My mother said smiling brightly once I walked into the kitchen. "Arigatou." I replied with a soft smile as I grabbed my present which I bought for her and my bag with my sleepover stuff. "Alright then, I’ll go now mom, ittekimasu (I’m off)." I said and opened the front door, after I put on my shoes. “Itterasshai (Have a nice trip).” My mom answered as she waved me goodbye. I closed the door behind me and left on my way towards Yuki her house, which wasn’t that far from mine luckily. I decided to walk, cause cycling in this kimono wasn’t the best idea. I once tried doing that sometime ago, and let me say it like this I broke my arm…

When I at Yuki her house I knocked onto the door and Yuki opened it. Behind her were Amaya and Hirai. “Yo Hikari-chan, come in.” Yuki said and let me into her house. “Tanjoubi Omedetou Yuki-chan (Happy birthday)!” I said smiling and gave her a hug. “Arigatou.” She replied hugging me back. “Oi don’t forget about us.” Amaya said teasing and crossed her arms with a smile. “Ah gomen, konnichiwa Amaya-chan, Hirai-chan.” I said smiling as they smiled back at me. In now time the other, and last three girls arrived too. Akibaya Yumi, Kurimoto Kashina and Muramasa Hitomi. “Omedetou Yuki.” Hitomi said smiling and hugged Yuki. Hitomi is the oldest one of the party. She is eleven, but still in our grade, she had to re-do her year. “Omedetou!” Yumi and Kashina said together with bright smiles. “Arigatou Yumi-chan, Kashi-chan!” Yuki thanked them before the six of us walked towards the garden. “My first birthday party.” I thought still amazed by the fact that it was really happening. All the girls were wearing beautiful kimono. Some where long some short like mine. Some had long sleeves, some short and some without. And all of them had beautiful colors.

Once we entered the garden we saw her parents, together with a big birthday cake! “Wha delicious!” Hirai cheered, she loved cake and sweet things the most. “Hai.” Yuki replied smiling as her parents gave everone of us a piece of the cake. “Itadamikasu!” We all said and started eating. “It is amazing!” I cheered as the other girls nodded in agreement. “It really is!” Kashina answered with a bright smile as she swallowed her first bite. Once we had all finished our cake, we decided to give Yuki all of our presents. She got make up, some games etc. I gave her a braclet. We once went towards a shop and I still remember her wanting that braclet very badly, but she didn’t have enough money. “Okay, now we finished the presents part, let’s start the karaoke game!" Yuki cheered as her parents already put everything ready for the karaoke. “Osu!” The other girls cheered as each one off us started singing. First most of us song alone, but after a few songs we started singing in groups and even with all of us. We also sung happy birthday for Yuki of course. We kept singing and dancing around till it got dark outside. It wasn’t cold or anything, but we decided to go inside and change into our pajamas and prepare ourselves to sleep. Once I stepped inside I hard a voice calling out to me. I looked behind me and saw Hirai and Yumi laughing together. “Did you guys say something?” I asked a bit worried, even though I didn’t even understand why I felt this way. The girls looked at each other, rather shocked by my question before the looked back at me and shook their head. “No we didn’t.” Yumi answered smiling again. “Why do you ask?” Hirai asked and smirked a bit. “Ah I thought I heard someone say my name, but it was probably just my imagination.” I answered and smiled at them. “Okay.” Hirai answered again and walked past me inside. “Are you coming?” Yumi asked and looked at me. “I’ll come soon I forgot something, I’ll be right back.” I said and walked back outside towards the place we had just sung and danced. I closed my eyes and listened carfully but I didn’t hear anything. “I really thought I heard that voice again, but I must have been really my imagination.” I whispered and sighed as I walked back inside. Ever since two weeks back in my dream, I had never heard that voice again, or had a weird dream like that, till now… "You're not just Izumi Hikari, don’t forget." I suddenly heard that voice, this time loud and clear, whispering in my ear. I turned back around but saw now one. “You are the only one who can help us, Hikari." I heard that voice again, I could her it. It sounded so close but I couldn’t see anyone. “Who are you?” 

 

“Hikair you coming?” Hitomi yelled as she walked closer towards me. “Hai!” I replied and walked up towards her. "That voice again who is it?" I asked myself in my head as I changed into my pajama, upstairs. “Hey Hikari-chan is something wrong." I looked left of me shocked and confused. I hadn’t even noticed Yuki stood right next of me. "You’re alright?" She said sounding a bit worried but I just smiled at her. “Hai don’t worry I am just tired that’s all.” I replied rubbing the back of my head and smiled awkwardly at her. “Well than lets go to sleep.” She replied with a soft smile as the other girls behind her nodded too. It was already past midnight and we were only ten, except Hitomi of course. I nodded to with a smile as Yuki put off the light. “Oyasumi.” I said with a soft smile as I crept into my sleeping back. “Oyasumi.” The others replied as all of us fell asleep. It took me some time to fall asleep, but luckily it was a night without any weird dreams.

The next morning we ate breakfast together with the other girls. Today it is Monday, but we have a day off from school, lucky us. We left Yuki her house around midday and went home. Once I got home I told my parents everything that happened, well nearly everthing. I didn’t tell them about the voice. I never told them about that weird dream two weeks ago, cause I thought it was just a dream and this might just be my imagination so why worry them? That day I made my homework for Tuesday and watched some TV. At the end of the day I took a bath and went straight to bed. Yesterday had been a very tirying to, so some extra sleep before school wouldn’t hurt right? I crept underneath my blankets and fell asleep. “Oyasumi.” I whispered to myself and let my thoughts drift of towards the world of dreams.


	4. A new girl

**_My deepest secret_ **

_Chapter 4_

_A new girl_

 

Today it is Monday and I have to go back to school after the weekend once again. It has already been one week since Yuki her birthday, but that means it is only two weeks left till the vacation! Last week I had a few weird dreams, like that once three weeks ago. They are always the same. I end up in a room or space, let’s call it a room and I floot around in it. I hear a voice calling out to me telling me I am not who I think I am, I am special and I need to save them. The voice never answers my questions, like who are you, where am I, why I am different and stuff like that. By now I am actually getting used to those weird dreams, well at least I call them dreams, but are they only dreams, or are they more? I am not sure what to think about them. I don’t want to worry my parents, nor did I tell Yuki about them. But right now I am on my why towards school thinking about those dreams again, I can only think about that these days and it is very frustrating.

"Should I tell Yuki-chan about those weird dreams?" I thought worried about how she would react if I told her. "Should I tell her about the voice that I heard at her party?" I continued arguing with my own thoughts. Ah yes that voice back then, like I just said this past week I kept dreaming and hearing that voice in my dreams. But only at Yuki her birthday I had heard that voice once I was awake. I never heard it at day time after that. But after that time those dreams started again, nearly, if not every night. "No, maybe I just imagined it all." I said out loud and sighed. “Troublesome.” I murmered as I reached the school gates. “Ohayou Hikari-chan." I heard Hirai greet me. “Ohayou.” I replied and smiled at the long, black haired girl. The two of us entered the schoolground together. “Ohayou Hirai-chan, Hikari-chan!” We suddenly heard a girl yell from behind us. We looked behind us and saw Yuki running towards us. “Ah Ohayou Yuki-chan!” I greeted and smiled. “Ohayou.” Hirai greeted too with a smile upon her face. Together the three of us walked towards our classroom and went towards our seats. The bell rang soon after we entered the classroom and the teacher entered too. “Please sit down.” She asked and all the kids did as they were told. A few minutes later we heard a knock unto the door. “Ah that must be the new girl." Our teacher said with a soft smile as a girl with long blue hair opened the door and walked inside. “Konnichiwa, what is your name?” The teacher asked her as the girl stood in front of the class. "My name is Namika Shiina." The girl answered, her voice sounding a bit cold and distant, but also a bit shy. "Could you introduce yourself a bit Namika-san, like your hobbies or where you came from?” The teacher asked and the blue haired girl nodded. “I am Namika Shiina and I love the sea, it looks very peaceful, with any trouble as it keeps ongoing no matter what.” Shiina said with a soft smile upon her lips. “That is amazing Namika-san.” The teacher answered with a smile and looked around the class room. “You can take that seat over their, behind Izumi-san at the window." She said and pointed at the empty chair behind me. Shiina nodded and walked towards her new chair. Once she sat down our lessons continued.

At lunch time I turned around and decided to eat lunch together with Shiina and Yuki, well actually it was Yuki her idea in the first place. “Konnichiwa Namika-san, my name is Ashita Yuki nice too meet you." Yuki said with a bright smile upon her face. Shiina looked up from her bento towards Yuki."Konnichiwa, Ashita-san." She replied politely with a soft, yet warm smile upon her face. “Ah you can just call me Yuki, we are from the same age after all." Yuki replied and rubbed the back of her head. “Okay, than you can just call me Shiina too.” Shiina said and smiled at the redhead. “Shiina-chan my name is Izumi Hikari, nice to meet you, and well like with Yuki-chan just call me Hikari." I said and smiled at the blue haired girl in front of me. Shiina nodded and smiled at me. “Nice to meet you too, Hikari-chan.” She replied as I smiled back at her. “Where do you come from Shiina?" Yuki asked her as she started eating from her own bento. "A place you girls don’t know, but it is somewhere very far away from here." She replied without looking at us. "O…kay." Yuki replied, a bit take back by Shiina her weird answer. "I am from Sendai, I just transferred to this school myself." I said, trying to break the weird atmospheer. After that we just eat our bento in silence, no of us spook again. Once the bell rang the lessons continued and we went back towards our seats. "Why didn’t she answer where she came from, even if we didn’t know it she could have told us right?" I thought and sighed. “Why does it bother me, it’s not my business.” I whispered and looked out the window.

Once school was over for today looked behind me at Shiina. "Hey Shiina-chan where do you live now?" I asked with a smile as I looked at her. “Maria street.” She replied as my face turned into an even bigger smile. “You got to be kidding me, I live at Maria street too.” I said hyper and smiled at her. Together with Yuki, the three of use grabbed our shoes and left the schoolgrounds. “See you Yuki-chan!” I said and waved her goodbye. “Later!” She replied smiling and left Shiina and me. Shiina and I decided to walk home together. “Ne Shiina-chan what is your house number?” I asked as she looked at me. “I don’t remember but it is the last house of this street.” She replied with a soft smile. “Well my house is right here, so see you tomorrow?” I asked and she nodded. “Bye.” She said and was ready to leave but I stopped her just in time. “Hey wait a minute Shiina-chan, we can walk towards school together tomorrow if you want?” I asked smiling and she nodded with a soft smile. “Sound like fun, well I really need to go now, see you.” She said and walked away. “See you tomorrow!” I waved her goodbye before I walked inside my own house.

"Tadaima!" I yelled happily as I walked inside. I put off my shoes and walked into the living room. “Ah oto-san tadaima!” I yelled smiling brightly as my father looked up from his newspaper. “Hikari please, don’t make to much noise." My father answered with a soft smile upon his face. “Why is there something wrong?” I asked as I looked confused at my father from the door opening. "No don’t worry, Iraya didn’t feel that well today, probably due to her pregnancy, so she went to bed for some sleep." He answered and he smiled at me. "Okay, I’ll be more quiet I promise." I whispered and waved my father goodbye and walked upstairs towards my room. My father cooked dinner, and we decided to let mom sleep, and let her eat once she woke up. At dinner I told my father about our new classmate Shiina, that she lived in the same street as us. My father smiled happily at me, cause he knew how difficult I made friends after all, so he was happy I was finally able to make them. After dinner I went straight to bed, and crept underneath my blankets. “Oyasumi.” I spook once again to no one in particular as I soundly fell asleep. A sleep without weird dreams, without ending up in a weird colourful room, or hearing weird noises, just a peaceful night. My first one in a very long time. I was still dreaming though, but instead of that weird room, I was dreaming about Yuki and Shiina and me. The three of us having fun, running around a flowerfield, fulled with with and yellow flowers, as the sun shone brightly down on us.


	5. A weird dream

**_My deepest secret_ **

_Chapter 5_

_A weird dream_

 

It has been more than two month since Shiina arrived at our school. At first she was rather hard to get along with, but once you get to know her she is a very nice and happy girl. Ever since she joined our group, she, Yuki and I have done a kind of fun things. Going to movies, sleepovers, all kind of thins like that. I am very happy that Shiina joined our group and that she and Yuki are my friends, they are my best friends. Today it’s the 21st of June which means nearly summer vacation and that my birthday is coming up! I seriously can’t wait!!! I want to hold a sleepover together with Shiina and with Yuki to celebrate it, and I can’t stop imagining about it! I want it to happen as soon as possible, even though I was not aware at that time, that I won’t be only fun and that it is a day, in a still far away future for me.

Ever since Shiina joined our group those dreams have stopped too. After Yuki her birthday I had them every night, till Shiina arrived. I was starting to forget about them actually, but after tonight I am sure I’ll never ever forget about them again.

DREAM 

"Hikari, Hikari come over here, come, we need you." I once again heard that weird voice, and I was once again flooting in that colourful room. I slowly opened my eyes, rubbed them and looked around me. I sighed cause I knew nothing would change till a blue haired girl, or woman caught my eye. In the distance another girl was flooting inside this weird room, and she was getting smaller and smaller, which meant she was walking away from me. “Oi, wait where are you going?" I yelled confused and started running after this mysterious girl. I followed her as I ran as quick as I could. Once I got closer I finally saw it was no girl but a woman around the age of 20. The woman turned around and face me, which shocked me even more. I knew that face all to well, even though the one I know has long hair, while this woman here has short hair. "Shi-Shi-Shiina-chan." I stuttered confused, shocked and a bit scared at the woman in front of me. "Is that voice yours?" I asked her, wanting to have answers right now! The woman looked at me but didn’t reply to my question.

"Come, follow me." She said as she turned around again and started walking. "Oi,where are you going?" I asked mad cause she ignored my question but I ran after her, till I walked besides this blue haired woman. Once again she didn’t answer my question. “Well that part of the dream didn’t change, still no answers I see.” I thought and sighed. "Your tenth birthday will be soon, right?" She said and looked down at me with a friendly smile "Yes today it’s the 21st of June and my birthday is at the 30 of June, but how do you know?” I asked confused and curious as the woman just laughed at me, before she looked back in front of her. "Then you're almost the age," She nearly whispered, but said it loud enough for me to hear it. "The age?" I thought curious as I kept looking at the lady. “What’s so special about my tenth birthday?" I asked confused and for the first time in forever she answered my question! "For us, our tenth birthday is very special." She replied with once again that soft smile upon her face."But everyone has a tenth birthday and what’s so special about… wait did you just say us?" I said shocked. Why the hell did she say us?! "No we are different from other human beings." She said as her smiling faced turned into a very serious one. "You are special."  
“Yes you kept saying that a couple of weeks now but what do you mean, with special and being different form others?" I asked wanted to know those answers very badly. "Wait, I’ll show you something." She continued and grabbed my hand. "Show me what?" I asked as I looked down at our hands. Suddenly a bright light appeared and I needed to closed my eyes due to the brightness of it. Once I opened them again I saw Shiina, lets call her Shiina instead of just woman, and i were floating above a…a planet… I suppose..?

"Shiina what is this?" I asked her and pointed down at the world beneath me. "This is you’re home world, Earth." She replied with a smile as I looked back at the world beneath me. "Earth?!" I said surprised but once I took a closer look at it, it really looked like the Earth, but how is that possible. "Yes." She said as that bright light appeared again. "And this is my home world, Shiani.” She continued as a total different world appeared next of the earth. Unlike our blue planet this one looked rather brown and gray. "Come." She said and grabbed my hand once again, as she went down towards the planet besides Earth, the once she had called Shiani. "Hey wait a second!" I yelled shocked by her sudden movement but followed her anyway. "What do you mean by 'this is my home world'?" I asked her and looked up to her face, which gazed at the gray world in front of us, which was becoming bigger and bigger.

Once we landed onto the ground she let go of my hand and well I couldn’t take it anymore I need answers right here right now! "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled upset and totally confused. "Calm down Hikari." She said trying to calm me down. "I’ll explain it all, soon but not now I can’t okay, fist listen carefully, you don’t have to be afraid." She continued as I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down, which worked after some time. "Okay calmed down now Hikari? She asked smiling as I nodded. "Hai." I answered with a soft smile. "This is the world where I come from, Shiani. This is the reason I couldn't tell you and Yuki where I came from at school, when I first entered." She said explaining somethings. "Are you an alien?" I yelled totally in shock and confused. “Okay now I am sure I am just dreaming.” I whispered out loud to myself. "It does not matter if I am an alien or not right now." she replied and sighed. "Listen me and my world are in danger and you and your world too." She spook and I could see real worry into her blue eyes. "What do you mean in danger, and why is my world in danger too?" I asked her confused once more. "First just listen, alright." She said once again and I nodded once more. "You and I are unique beings in the universe." "Unique?" I thought. "What do you mean by that?" I asked again as she suddenly started vanish right in front of me. “Oi Shiina where are you going!?” I yelled at her but no reply. “Shiina!” I yelled as my vision got black.

END DREAM

 

"Hikari it’s time for school!" My mother yelled from downstairs waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up trying to remember what happened last night. First I wanted to forget those dreams but after this one that wasn’t possible anymore. I wanted to know more, I wanted to know everything now. "What the hell was that about?" I cursed as I put my head into my pillow. “First I thought I had a voice insideof my head and now I start dreaming about Shiina-chan." I whispered, talking into my pillow. "What's going on with me anyway?" I asked myself as I turned my head towards my wall and sighed. I started remember everything Shiina, I really think it is her right, she did answer when I called her name right, told me. "You and I are unique beings in the universe. You are almost the age. This is my home world." I repeat but only sighed afterwards. “I don’t get it!" I yelled out loud and put my head into my pillow oncde more. "Hikari you need to make yourself ready for school otherwise you will be late." My mother yelled from downstairs once again. “Hai!” I yelled back and got out of bed. I walked and changed into my school uniform. Once I was finished I walked downstairs, ate my breakfast, put my bento into my bag and put on my shoes ready to leave the house. "Oh yeah right, I would walk towards school. together with Shiina-chan." I whispered and sweatdropped nearly forgetting her. I waited in front of my house till I saw her walking towards mine. “Ohayou Shiina-chan!” I said as cheerful as I could. “Ohayou.” She replied with a soft smile. "Should I tell her about that dream?" I thought thinking about it carefully. "No, who knows what that dream meant? Maybe it is just another weird dream?" "Something wrong?" She asked as she looked besides her at me. “No it’s nothing." I said hasty waving my hands in front of my body. “Let’s go!” I said and started walking as she followed close behind me.

Yuki wasn’t at school today the teacher told us she had a cold and needed to stay home. A cold in summer was rather weird, but some people have bad luck after all. "Hey Shiina-chan, should we go and visit Yuki-chan after school?" I asked with a soft smile as she smiled back at me. "Seems great." She replied and nodded in agreement. So after school Shiina and I went towards Yuki her house. We knocked onto the door and her mother opened it and lead us towards her bedroom, she was very happy to see some of Yuki her friends to come and visit her sick daughter. "Hey Yuki-san how are you?" I asked her while Shiina and I walked inside her room. "I’m doing fine right now." She replied with a soft smile as She sat up into her bed. Shiina and I sat down onto the edge of her bed, each of us on eachother opposite sides. "How was school today?" She asked, curious to know if she missed anything. "Boring as always." Shiina replied smiling. “Nothing special at all.” I added with a soft smile too.

We talked with her for a while but went home around dinner time, and Yuki still needed a lot of rest too of course. Together we walked home, and said goodbye when I reached my house. "Tadaima." I yelled when I walked into the kitchen where my mom was preparing dinner. “Okaeri, how was school?” She replied with a soft smile looking behind her at me. "Yuki-chan got a cold so she stayed home today, but Shiina-chan and I visited her after school.” I told her and sat down on a chair. "Oh how is she?" My mother asked concernend but I just smiled at her. “Nothing serious she’ll be back in a few days." I said replied and lay my head onto the table. "It was kind a boring without her after all."

After dinner I took a bath and went to bed. I hadn’t slept very well last night after all, so I decided to sleep early tonight. But at first I couldn't fall asleep because I kept thinking about that dream from yesterday night. I sighed and tried to concentrate on other things, which worked luckily. In a few minutes I finally fell asleep, and this time it was a night with any kind of dreams, no weird ones luckily.


End file.
